


Much Needed Comfort

by leafmon1995



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Nyctophobia, Phobias, fear of water, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken fears a few things in his life and being closed in, alone with one of your friends/crush is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Needed Comfort

Throughout his short twelve years of life, Ken realized he feared many things. The first thing he feared was the dark. The dark was unknown to Ken and it reminded him of the World of Darkness and the evil, sickly aura that used to surround him or the Darkness that Millenniummon or even Demon always seemed to be filled with.

Darkness was a scary, dangerous thing and he hated it.

He was terrified of water. Because of it and for another reason too. He remembered when he was younger he almost drowned in the Digital World, until Ryou saved him. He had been afraid of water ever since. He guessed that was one of the reasons why the was terrified of the World of Darkness so much. The other reason, well...he rather not think about it.

The second thing that he was afraid of was being alone. He had been alone for a good portion of his life before he met the other Chosen Children. He had been alone before and even after his brother's death and look where that got him.

Darkness, alone in a cave.

Darkness, with no way out.

Darkness, suffocating, enclosing darkness.

Ken took a shuddering breath. He hated being alone. Not even Stingmon, nor Daisuke was with him right now to comfort him in his time in need.

Ken tried to stay calm.

 _Tried_ being the keyword.

His logical side was not cooperating with his panicked side. Ken closed his eyes as he tried to envision himself somewhere else; anywhere else, a big open field hopefully.

"Ken? Are you okay?"

Ken didn't respond to his friend. He was too busy trying to stay calm and not go into a panic attack. He shuddered as a warm hand rubbed the area where his shoulder blade was.

"Ken, please talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong. I know we haven't gotten the chance to talk very much, but you can tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you so scared."

Ken wanted to reassure Kouichi that he was fine, that he didn't need to worry about him. Too bad his logical side was overpowered by the terror that he was feeling.

"I'm going to die! I'm trapped! I'm trapped!" Ken sobbed as the beginning of a panic attack began to take over his senses.

Kouichi's eyes widen in the semi-dark cave. He knew Ken preferred walking and flying. He had only known Ken for a few months now and may have developed a crush on him, but they never got the chance to talk too much about their personal lives and stuff due to their crazy friends and schedules, nor had he had the chance to analyze his feelings towards his new friend.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Ken always seemed tensed when they went into any type of elevator or slightly closed in rooms. He remembered how he would rather take the stairs with Daisuke and Ryou instead of taking the elevator with the rest of them.

He glanced at his friend in worry as Ken, he realized, started to go into a panic attack. He had to do something until the others found them. He knew Stingmon, Daisuke, and his brother was probably worried sick about them. He regretted allowing Takuya talking him into going into the cave where two Digimon were fighting.

He sighed as he began to gently rub Ken's back as he tried to look for the right words that could help his friend.

"Ken...you are not going to die."

"I'm trapped! Trapped!"

"You are not trapped! We are in a big open field. Do you see the Digimon playing?" Kouichi asked as he leaned forward to hug Ken's trembling body and pulled him into his lap.

"I don't like being trapped! I don't like being alone!"

Kouichi hugged him closer; noticing how Ken was starting to cling to him in fear. "You're not alone Ken. I'm here with you. I won't let anything happen to you if I can help it. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you." He felt Ken's sobs beginning to slow down slightly. Was what he was saying really working?

"Like I said, we are not trapped. We are safe. Don't you see?" Kouichi hoped what he was saying didn't backfire. "Don't you see that we are in a park? We are talking on this nice bench...having a nice conversation, while...we watch Takuya, Daisuke, and Taichi play soccer against each other." Yeah, soccer, that should work.

Ken shifted in his arms after several more minutes of crying. Ken looked at him when he came out of his panic attack. Ken blushed slightly when he realized that he was in Kouichi's arms. He was kinda glad that Kouichi couldn't see in the dark, or so he thought.

Kouichi sighed in relief when Ken's panic attack finally passed. It would have been bad if they got attacked or if the others saw him holding Ken as he cried. Stingmon would have his head because of that. He glanced at Ken and was surprised to see a light blush on Ken's cheeks. Sometimes he loved that he was the Warrior of Darkness. His vision was far better than a normal human and he could see in the dark due to his element.

"Feeling better?" he asked the boy in his arms.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"There's no need to be sorry Ken. You were scared and had a panic attack. There is nothing wrong with that." Kouichi smiled slightly. "Does anyone know you're claustrophobic?"

"Just you, Stingmon, Daisuke, and my parents," Ken mumbled from his place against Kouichi's chest.

Kouichi sighed worriedly. He wondered where the others were. They should have found them by now, shouldn't they? He felt Ken shifting in his arms again, but didn't pull away. He was glad for that. He enjoyed having Ken in his arms. Ken was so cute at times.

Wait? Did he just think that? He blinked as Ken relaxed in his arms. Well, he guessed it was true. All the girls and boys seem to go after him since he is a cute genius and all. Though, he didn't think their love was real. Those people didn't know Ken like he and the others did.

He thought for a moment as he studied Ken. Ken had chin length navy blue hair, violet eyes, and a smile that would light up a room. Though, he had seen Ken in a state of sadness when they talked about their adventures one day at a group gathering. He bonded with Ken instantly when he learned how darkness affected the both of them. He remembered how Ken was quiet and sad when his friends talked about his Kaiser days and how he lost his Digimon when he sacrificed himself to save Ken.

Kouichi frowned. He didn't like Ken being sad. It made him want to keep him happy and safe for some reason. It could be because of his Beast Spirit and the whole looking for your mate thing.

Ken took several cleansing breaths. He was slightly embarrassed that Kouichi had to see him in his moment of weakness. There were reasons why he never talked about them and tried to avoid them if he could. He felt Kouichi rubbing his back absently in reassurance. Ken felt safe in Kouichi's arms. He knew he liked Kouichi as illogical as it seemed, but he did. He wasn't going to lie to himself and deny that he didn't like guys. He had done enough of that already and he promised his best friend and Wormmon that he would be true to himself and not someone that people wanted him to be.

Ken whimpered and clung to Kouichi a little tighter as the cave they were trapped in began to shake violently. Ken felt Kouichi tightening his grip on him as he whispered words of comfort.

Ken wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that he was looking weak in front of Kouichi or the fact that he might have another panic attack. Ken closed his eyes as he did his breathing exercises in order to calm himself down. Ken's body went rigid as he heard rocks falling from the ceiling. He probably would have screamed and cried in terror if it wasn't for soft lips being pressed against his.

Kouichi wasn't sure what possessed him to do this. He wasn't usually this bold. It was all instinct really. He could sense his brother from somewhere on the other side of the walls. There was either a fight or they were digging a path to get them out. He noticed that Ken was starting to freak out when the cave began to shake violently. He felt Ken go really tense as he began to whimper and held him tighter in fear.

Kouichi wasn't sure what he was doing until he did it. When he thought Ken might go into a panic attack he spoke to him quietly. When that didn't work, he bent down and kissed Ken without thinking. Ken went stiff in shock at first before kissing back. Kouichi thought he did a huge mistake before Ken finally responded to him.

When they finally parted for air Ken was staring at him with huge eyes. He smiled slightly as Ken asked him why he kissed him, not that he was complaining or anything. Kouichi smiled slightly as he told him that he liked him as more than a friend and kissed him by instinct.

Ken smiled slightly as a light blush began to appear on his cheeks. Ken shyly said that he liked him too. With a smile, Kouichi captured Ken's lips again, only this time he was a little more demanding. Ken hesitantly opened his mouth allowing Kouichi to kiss him deeply. Ken moaned softly as Kouichi held him close, distracting him from where they were.

Kouichi loved kissing Ken. He never thought it would be so addicting. Though to be honest, it was a relief that this was distracting Ken from the fact that they were trapped in a cave that seemed to be falling apart. Kouichi pulled back as someone called their names.

He sighed as he realized it was Agumon, Daisuke, Kouji, and Masaru. Kouichi stared into Ken's eyes as Masaru and Agumon began yelling something about: the ultimate fighter team will take down the wall and told them to stand back. Kouichi was glad they weren't near the wall then.

Ken blinked as the light began to come through the walls. The wall began to crumble little by little until they could see a human size hole from where Masaru and Agumon attacked with their fists.

Ken smiled brightly as the light came through the wall, revealing a very smug Masaru, whose fist was engulfed with his orange DNA. Masaru smiled at them with this usual cheerfulness and concern. Before Masaru could say anything both he and Agumon were pushed aside by a very worried Daisuke and Kouji.

Daisuke ran to his best friend and bend down in front of him. He knew that Ken was very claustrophobic and had a strong case of nyctophobia. He looked at Ken in concern and noticed that he was in Kouichi's lap. Ken was clinging on to him as if he was a lifeline, while Kouichi was holding on to him in a comforting embrace.

Daisuke knew Ken must have had a panic attack. He had held Ken the same way Kouichi was doing right now, however, something was different. He noticed that Ken's lips were slightly swollen, most likely from kissing. He should know. He had kissed Hikari plenty of times to recognize the signs of making out. He inwardly smirked. _Well, it was about time._

"Ken are you okay?" Daisuke asked, worry lacing in his voice.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you sure? I know how you feel about caves." Ken looked at him with a look. Daisuke wasn't sure what the look was for until Kouji spoke up asking his own concerns for his brother.

"I'm glad you're okay Kouichi, but mind explain why you're holding Ken like that?" Daisuke then realized why Ken was giving him that look. Daisuke looked at Kouji and noticed his concern and confusion.

"Hey, are you claustrophobic?" Masaru asked bluntly as he stood near Daisuke's left glancing at Ken with concern. Ken made a distress sound, following by hiding his face in Kouichi's chest. Kouji looked at them in surprise, Masaru looked very confused at Ken's reaction, and Daisuke grumbled to himself about how stupid he was for not realizing the fearful look that Ken was giving him. With an exasperated sigh, he answered MasaruM's question.

"Yeah, he is. He also has a bad case of thalassophobia and nyctophobia." For once Daisuke was glad for having a genius friend. Ken's smartness must be rubbing off on him.

Masaru and Kouji looked shocked and glanced at Ken with worry. They both liked Ken. To Kouji, Ken was a lot like his brother, which made him like him instantly. Kouji was also well aware of his older brother's crush on the younger boy and wasn't too disturbed by this. As long as his brother was happy, he was happy.

To Masaru, Ken was someone to admire. Sure he might be a genius, who Thoma took under his wing, but he was something else. Ken was very patient with his best friend and was willing to explain things he couldn't possibly understand. In a way, Ken was a lot easier to talk to than his own genius friend. There was also the fact that Ken reminded him a little bit of his sister. He glanced at Ken worriedly.

He had hung out with Taichi, Ken, Daisuke, and Yamato on multiple occasions. He had quite enjoyed their company. He had connected with the two leaders and was intrigued by their stories. He had got to hear about Ken's Kaiser days and felt bad for him. He actually got along with Ken, which was weird since he never saw eye to eye with Thoma. He respected Ken and Kouichi for overcoming the darkness that entrapped them. It's not every day you see people who were able to find their way again after being lost for so long.

Masaru bent down and gently placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. He made soothing circles with his thumb as he spoke softly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have fears that we are too terrified to face. I know my sister has a horrible fear of thunder and I really can't stand spiders." He smiled slightly as Ken turned to glance at him. "Besides, you have us to help you to deal with them. I understand if you don't want anyone else knowing about this. Just remember that me, Daisuke, the twins, and our Digimon are here for you and we will help in any way we can."

"Awww, that was so sweet Boss. I knew you had a soft spot," Agumon said with a smug expression on his face.

"Shut up!" Masaru glared at his partner in annoyance and hit him over the head with his fist. "No one asked you!"

They all laughed as Masaru and Agumon began to argue. Ken smiled as he got off Kouichi's lap and stood next to him as he got up as well. The two continued arguing as they left the cave, much to Ken's relief. He smiled as he walked outside and was practically hugged to death by his Digimon.

"Ken! Are you alright? I was so worried about you!" Stingmon asked worriedly as he refused to release Ken from his hug.

"I'm better now Stingmon," Ken told him as he struggled to breathe. "You mind loosening your grip? It's very hard to breathe." Stingmon laughed nervously as he loosened his grip.

"Sorry Ken." Stingmon gently placed Ken back on the ground and inspected him. He knew Ken had a panic attack earlier. He felt it through their bond. However, when he calmed down again, he assumed that Kouichi comforted him.

He glanced at the other boy and noticed the look in his eyes. The Warrior of Darkness had the same look that Ken always wore whenever he was worried about him. He knew Ken loved him and often worried sick about him when he wasn't within arms reach. He wondered. Was Ken Darkness's mate then? Stingmon had talked to the Digimon and was surprised just how similar they were. There was also the fact that the two were boys. He knew some humans didn't approve of this, but he didn't care who Ken dated. All he knew was that if Kouichi hurt Ken in any way, he would meet a side of him that the boy would wish he never saw. "Thank you."

Kouichi nodded. "No need to thank me. It was nothing. I just did what I thought would help him calm down." Kouichi said, purposely not mention the kissing part. Though he had a feeling Stingmon knew already.

"Still, I must thank you. Ken's panic attacks get pretty bad, especially when he is in the dark." Stingmon paused when he noticed a slight shudder going through Ken's body.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Stingmon felt bad for saying that and instantly decided to drop the conversation since Ken was uncomfortable talking about his weaknesses out loud. "Yes, of course. I assuming you want to get home before your mother starts calling the national guard?" Ken and Daisuke snickered at that. They both knew how panicky Ken's mother got, for no reason, whenever her son was concerned.

"I think that might be a good idea," XV-mon said from next to him. Stingmon rolled his eyes as he and XV-mon picked up their partners, the two warriors evolved into their Beast Spirits, and Masaru and Agumon caught a ride with them. They all flew in the direction of the Digital Gate to go home.


End file.
